marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Earth-25158)
During the fight, Cameron killed Blob. As more Sentinels started to come, the X-Men and Mystique were forced to flee together. They fled to Centrum, an underground refuge for mutants, where they reunite with X-Men Storm and Angel. A downed Sentinel was examined, and the X-Men discovered that it was reprogrammed by President Kelly to fabricate an assassination attempt on him so he could blame mutants for it. Then Sentinels smashed through Centrum's ceiling after finding it. Chrissie decided to call upon Centrum's final line of defense to halt the Sentinels' attack, a giant-sized Lockheed. While Lockheed dealt with the Sentinels, the X-Men escape Centrum. During the escape, Chrissie accidentally told Cameron that he wasn't Wolverine's son but really the son of Colossus and Ariel. Wolverine had adopted him when he was a baby after his parents were captured by Sentinels. Ariel took her two children to Doom Cathedral in Coney Island, which was ran as a sacred place by former X-Man Nightcrawler. The four decided to help liberate mutants being held in a nearby internment camp and take them to the cathedral. However, when they enter the camp, they fell into a trap set up by the mutants by Pyro, Avalanche, and Destiny and the United Doomstates Army sent by President Kelly. Chrissie convinced the mutants being held to rise up and fight. This allowed Chrissie and her companions to kill Avalanche and subdue Pyro. The rest of Destiny's and Kelly's forces were defeated when Magneto arrived controlling the Sentinel examined in Centrum as a weapon. It was then discovered that Magneto and Phoenix had reprogrammed the Sentinel with the DNA sequences of Chrissie and Cameron. This way, the Sentinel would target the pair and kill them so they would become martyrs for the mutant cause. When confronted, Magneto took Chrissie hostage and fled with the Sentinel. However, Cameron snuck into the robot and killed Magneto. After the Sentinel fell to the ground, Chrissie argued with Cameron over killing Magneto. Cameron revealed that he had become self-loathing as a mutant and even believed the world would be a better place without mutants. Cameron now planned to use the Sentinel to try to assassinate President Kelly and force him to finally kill off all mutants once and for all. Chrissie opposed this and fought Cameron. Cameron was forced to flee and challenged Chrissie to to stop him at the National Plaza in Manhattan. When Cameron arrived at the Plaza, the X-Men had already forced Air Force One carrying President Kelly to land. Cameron entered the plane and took Kelly hostage. Chrissie later arrived while riding Lockheed with Wolverine and Ariel. While the X-Men fended off Sentinels and Kelly's troops, Chrissie got Kelly to safety with Lockheed and asked him to rethink the Mutant Reform Act. Using Lockheed's fire, Chrissie heated up her metal blades and confronted her brother for the last time before killing him. After the dust settled, the X-Men fled the scene and returned to Nightcrawler's church. Kelly's forces asked for permission to fire at them, but he ordered them to stand down. Once the mutants arrived at the church, they heard helicopters and sirens coming unsure if they were friend or foe. | Equipment = Magneto's Helmet, remains of a Sentinel | Transportation = Lockheed | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}